Love at Clans
by AngelSayamy
Summary: There are two clans who were suppossed to love each other but fate twisted their love story. So the girl from the first clan liked the guy from the second clan while the girl from the 2cd clan liked the guy from the 1st clan. The guys are now troubled.
1. Chapter 1

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Love at Clans

Once upon a time in a far away land, there lived different clans. But the most famous clans we're the black and the white clan. Each clan has only 2 members. I wouldn't like it also to be called clan! I would just rather name it a couple. In each clan, there is a girl and a boy. But the white girl from the white clan likes the black boy from the black clan, while the black girl likes the white boy from the white clan. However the white boy loves the white girl and the black boy loves the black girl. The girls wanted to escape from their partner's grasp but the boys just won't let them. That led it into a war between the 2 clans. The other clans tried to stop them but the black and white boys just won't stop. Both of the white and black girls we're locked up in one room. Both of them suffered because they felt guilty. They we're guilty because of the cheating they made. But they couldn't make time go back nor even get out of the room. They just waited and waited for the boys to stop fighting in that room. Years passed and no one even gave a single knock on the door. The girls died after some more years but kept waiting for the boys.

Now let's begin with the MAIN story of Love at Clans!

The clock bell rang. The sound reached the whole town that was covered with a very huge wall with 5 gates! Ofcourse it reached the girls' dorms of the Clan High School. I am Freya Valliere. 15 yrs. Old and a 2nd year student of Clan High School. I think I should get up and hurry to class before Mytho-senpai yell up at me again! I ate breakfast, took a bath and dress myself to school I also made a ponytail today. I went infront of the boys' dorm. There I saw my prince! I looked at him in a huge distant while he was standing near the fountain infront of their dorm. He was waiting for his partner. I approached him and asked "G-Goodmoring Kaname-sama!" I said nervously. "Goodmorning Freya-san, are you here for Mytho-kun?" Kaname-sama asked. My prince's name is Kaname Kuran and he is a year above me so most certainly…a 3rd year student of Clan High School and 16 years old. "Y-Yeah…but I think he's still not here, huh?" I said. "Yeah…he was still asleep when I came down." Kaname-sama said. "Geez…that idiot always is tardy!" I said. "Come on…he's older than you! You should say stuffs like that to your elders!" Kaname-sama said as he patted my head. My hair got messy but it was alright. "Kaname-senpai!" Chi Valliere called from the back and she's the same on my hairstyle too! "Chi!" Kaname-sama called. "I am sorry I am late again!" Chi said. "It's okay…are you all set?" Kaname-sama asked. "Yup!" Chi smiled at him. "Is Mytho-sama arrived yet?"Chi Valliere is at the same class as mine. She's 15 years old too and the complete opposite of myself who's more like my partner,Mytho-senpai. I am not saying I am like more responsible like Kaname-sama is! But I am more reliable than Mytho-senpai I tell you! "Let's go now,Chi."Kaname-sama said as they walked away. "See you later Kaname-sama, Chi." I said but there was no reply at all. It was always like this…Kaname-sama just won't care of others once Chi comes unless Chi says so. As you can see, Chi and I have the same surname but I tell you now…we are not sisters nor a relative! It was a coincidence! Yet…the others said that Chi and I resemble a lot that they sometimes thought I was Chi. I envy Chi a lot! She was way more close to Kaname-sama! Chi and I looked alike so much but we're not twins. The only difference is…I am more good in academics and sports than Chi does. She was more of like a sick head yet Kaname-sama likes her. *sigh* I know I am hopeless when it comes to love but I won't give up! "Hey there,Freya-chan. Sorry I am late." Mytho-senpai patted my head and made my hair messy. *groaned* "You are SUPER late and not only that! You messed up my hair too!" I yelled at him. "Sorry!" Mytho-senpai said. "Nevermind! Kaname-sama already left us! Let's go!" I said. Mytho stopped "Kaname-sama again? Are you really that obsessed with him?"Mytho-senpai asked angrily. "How many times should I tell you that I love you and you should only love me?" Mytho-senpai asked angrily. "I know…I know you love me but…"I said. "Nevermind…let's go now."Mytho-senpai said and walked on. I followed him. "Come here beside me, Freya." Mytho-senpai said. "Yes, Mytho-senpai."I said. "Don't call me Mytho-senpai. Call me Mytho-sama or Mytho ok?"Mytho –senpai said…I mean…uhh…Mytho…-sama."Yes…Mytho…Sama…"I said. "What was that long pause?" Mytho-senpai asked. "Nothing…well I am not used!"I said."Geez…"Mytho-senpai said and he kissed me. I was shocked of course! "W-What was that?"I asked. "Consider it as a kiss like what I was doing in the past."Mytho-senpai said. "Arrgh!" I said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Love of the Clans 2

We went to class now. After our class, I saw Kaname-sama outside. Kaname-sama was looking at Chi-chan. I am jealous of her. Chi is still arranging her books at her desk so I came up to Kaname-sama first. "Umm…Kaname-sama…"I said but I was stopped because Mytho-senpai came to me. He touched my shoulder and said "Freya let's go now." "What is it now,Mytho-senpai?"I asked. Chi-chan's attention immediately went to Mytho-senpai and I. "Didn't I told you to call me Mytho-sama?"Mytho-senpai whispered. "Why?"I asked. "Because I get jealous fast at Kaname."he whispered to me silently. I blushed… "M-M-Mytho-senpai!"I said as I pushed him. "sama!"he whispered at me. "Fine! Mytho-sama…!"I said loudly. "M-Mytho…sama?"Kaname-sama was shocked. Chi-chan was shocked too "Mytho…sama?". "Mytho-sama?"the other asked with a troubled face. Mytho-senpai smiled and hugged me. "Ohh~ what is it Freya?"Mytho-senpai asked. I was embarrassed infront of many people and most of all…infront of Kaname-sama! "L-Let's go!"I pulled Mytho-senpai out to the back of the school. Mytho-senpai was smiling as I hold his hand. I couldn't forget Kaname-sama's facial expression when I shouted 'Mytho-sama' infront of him. Also…Chi-chan was like…she got herself broken. I saw at the other's faces a puzzled face and a 'are they dating?' face. I stopped infront of the sakura tree. "What was that all of a sudden, Mytho-senpai?"I asked. "Mytho-sama!"Mytho-senpai said. "Arrgh! Mytho-sama what was that all of a sudden?"I asked. "About? Making you call me Mytho-sama instead of Mytho-senpai?"Myho-senpai asked. "Yes!"I said. "You…like Kaname right?"Mytho-senpai asked. I became stiff and shocked. "that's why you call him Kaname-sama instead of just Kaname-senpai."Mytho-senpai said. "I…"I said but…"Have you forgotten that you are my fiancée? "Mytho-senpai asked. "No…"I said. "So it's only natural that you'll only call me Mytho-sama! And I don't want you to call anyone sama!"he scolded me. "But…I…I like Kaname-sama…"I said. He became more angry and yelled at me "Don't call him Kaname-sama from now on!" I got scared and ran back to my dorm room. After some minutes…Chi-chan knocked at the door. I opened it and welcomed her in my room. "Can I ask you a question, Freya-chan?"Chi-chan asked. "Sure…"I said. "Do…do you like Mytho-sama?"Chi-chan asked. "It's not like I hate him but…I don't have feelings for him."I said. "Then why did you call him Mytho-sama a while ago?"Chi-chan asked. "Because…he told me so…"I said. "Liar! Mytho-sama will NEVER ask you that!" Chi-chan said and she ran out of the room. I sighed. No one knows that Mytho-senpai and I are engaged. We kept it a secret from everyone but…as they say…no secret will not be revealed. I am waiting for that time to come. It can't be now because my parents and Mytho-senpai's parents told us not to or else a disaster will happen. I went out of the dorm. Outside, I saw Mytho-senpai sitting at the stairs. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I am waiting for you."Mytho-senpai said. "W-why?"I asked. "Don't you still get it?"Mytho-senpai asked. "W'what do you mean?"I asked. "You really are clueless."Mytho-senpai said. "I-I am going to the clothes shop today!"I said as I walk. Mytho-senpai stopped me by holding my left hand with his left hand. I turned my face back and he turned his face back too. "I'll come with you."Mytho-senpai said. "You don't need to…you could just rest at your dorm besides tomorrow is the masquerade ball,right?You will need rest."I said as I pulled away his left hand from me. I walked but was stopped again because he hugged me "I won't be able to rest if something bad will happen to you along your way."Mytho-senpai said. I blushed…without my knowledge…Chi-chan and Kaname-sama was actually looking at us from different places. Chi-chan watched us from above at her room while Kaname-sama watches us from his room at the boy's dorm. "O-okay…but…don't make any weird stuffs infront of others ok?"I said. "As long as you'll call me Mytho-sama."Mytho-senpai said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Love at Clans3

I grabbed his hand away. "Stop it, will you?"I yelled at him. He was shocked. Actually I myself was also shocked! This was the first time I yelled at him. I always let it slide whenever he teases me like that…but…just a second ago…I yelled at him…I opened the door of the clothes shop. "Welcome milady! What can I do for you?" Shia-chan greeted. I looked at her sadly. Shia is my best friend. "Oh Shia-chan…I did something terrible!"I said as I covered my face with my hands. "Why what happened?" Shia asked worriedly. I sighed and told her the whole story. "That's mean, Freya-chan! You should be glad that Mytho-sama is with you! And HE'S the one CLINGING ON TO YOU!" Shia-chan said GREATLY….in front of me…I stared into space then suddenly I remembered Kaname-sama and Chi-chan! "They saw us!" I said out loud. "who?Mytho-sama?"Shia asked excitedly. Well I guess you can tell that she IS in love with Mytho-senpai. "No! Kaname-sama and Chi-chan! They saw Mytho-senpai and I fighting." I said sadly. Shia was depressed "I thought he just saw me."Shia-chan said facing the window. There she saw Mytho-senpai looking this way. "Oh no! Mytho-sama IS staring at me!"she jumped up in joy. "Maybe he gave up on you and found me prettier than you now! Oh my god! I am so glad!"Shia hugged me tightly. "C-Come on! Then that's better! Alright! Alright!"I said. She let go f me and looked outside the window again. I wanted to look too but…I'm scared. He might have been angry at me now. He might punch me or what! But I can't help myself check out on him so I took a peek outside. There I saw Mytho-senpai and Kaname-sama outside looking in here. I jumped up and blushed so hard! "Ahh~!"I screamed. "W-What?"Shia asked me. "K-K-K-Kaname-s-s-s-sama…is outside!"I screamed. Shia looked out and saw him. "Oh yeah! You're right! I never noticed….but…as they say…even if the crowd is big…you will always spot your love one first!" Shia said. I curled up into a ball. Why is Kaname-sama here with Mytho-senpai? Could it be that he was upset about me, yelling at Mytho-senpai? Then the door opened. I realized it was Kaname-sama and Mytho-senpai. "Welcome milady!What can I do for you?"Shia asked. "I just wanted to have a little chat with Freya-chan."Chi said. Huh?wait!Chi? I looked up and there I saw Chi. "Hello Freya-chan!"Chi greeted at me. I looked around but Kaname-sama and Mytho-senpai weren't around. "Kaname-sama?"I asked. "He's outside with Mytho-sama."Chi said as she faced outside. Kaname-sama waved at her while she was looking at Mytho-senpai. I looked outside at Kaname-sama who was waving at Chi-chan while Mytho-sama was smiling at me with a 'sorry face' on him. After I saw his face I felt a little relieved…I was relieved that he wasn't mad at me. I was REALLY, REALLY relieved. "Freya-chan,do you like Mytho-sama?Because I DO like him…"Chi-chan said but then she moved her head left to right and said "…no…I LOVE him." I stared at her innocent and sincere eyes that was staring at Mytho-senpai. "Why?" I asked. She went at the pile of clothes that was hanged. "Shia-chan, I need your help now."Shia's mother called out for her. Shia groaned "Why at a time like this? When Mytho-sama is here?"Shia said as she slowly went to her mother. "I love him because he is smart, kind, handsome, athletic and….a gentleman."Chi-chan said. I laughed…"What?"she asked. "It's so obvious that you don't know him well yet!"I laughed at her. She got pissed "Look, I am being serious here!" she said. "Well me too!"I said. " Then don't laugh!"she demanded. I stopped laughing. "You know…Mytho-senpai isn't really that kind of person." I said. "What do you mean he's not? I always watch over him, take pictures of him,make an album of him…but…he never noticed my feelings or he did, he neverminded them." Chi-chan said sorrowfully. I felt sad for her and to myself. "We're the same…"I said. She stopped browsing for gowns. "I always watched over him like on what you do, I always take pictures of him but then Mytho-senpai would always burn them away!"I said angrily. Chi felt more sad. "You two are so close,huh? You might have even be able to open his REAL identity."she said sadly. I looked at her. "What do you mean REAL identity?"I asked. "Well…you know…if you love someone you open up to him/her. He shows you the facial expressions that nobody could see."Chi-chan said sadly the and she cried. I rushed over to her. "No…I still haven't… don't worry."I said to clam her down. "Then, please do me a favor."she said as she wipe her tears away. "W-what is it?" I asked. "Tomorrow…I want Mytho-sama to dance with me alone while you dance with Kaname-senpai alone too." she told me. I was stiffed after hearing those words. I felt hot yet…happy. TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Chapter 4

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Love of the Clans 4

"What?"I asked shockingly. "You heard me, didn't you?" Chi-chan asked. "B-But… that's definitely impossible! " I said. "It won't if we are sincere enough to make our own decisions." Chi said as she pulled out a white long dress. Outside… "What's taking them so long?" Mytho thought. "Mytho, do you love Chi?" Kaname asked. "huh? Why would you ask that?" Mytho asked. "Don't answer my question with a question, Mytho." Kaname said. "Well…It's not like I don't like her or love her…but…I love her as a sister." Mytho said. Kaname was relieved. "How 'bout you?" Mytho asked. "Well…I love her very much." Kaname said. "No…I mean, about Freya-chan." Mytho cleared. "Ohh…well I love her as a sister only too." Kaname said as he kicked a stone away. Mytho was relieved. Then suddenly rain poured on them. "We better go in the clothes shop!" Mytho said as he ran with Kaname. When they went in…they saw us in our gowns. "Ahh~!"we screamed and blushed. "W-What are you two doing here?" Chi asked. "M-Mytho-senpai! K-Kaname-sama!" I screamed. "WHAT? Mytho-sama is here?" Shia-chan asked as she went down to us. Kaname-sama and Mytho-senpai blushed when they both saw us in our gowns. Just then, Mytho-senpai went to me and said…"Change back now! We're going back." "W-what? It's still raining!"I said. " I don't care! We're going back." He demanded. He's so mean! Just when Kaname-sama was here… "Fine!" I said as I went back to the dressing room. Chi stared at Mytho-senpai while Kaname-sama stared at her. Mytho-senpai always scold me! I hate him! But then Chi-chan and Shia-chan liked him…*sighed* I don't get it at all…The time I went in the dressing room, I took off my black gown and hanged it. Mytho-senpai paid for it even though I have my own money. We left the shop with Shia-chan's umberella. Mytho-senpai borrowed it…so we shared with the umbrella as we head back while Chi was looking at us sadly from the window. I felt pity on her! But I also felt pity on Shia while I am so angry with Mytho-senpai! "What's with that face, Freya?" he asked. I didn't reply. "Are you still angry at me?" he asked. I still didn't reply. "I guess you ARE stiil angry at me because I forced you to call me Mytho-sama." He said. "That's not it!"I said as I pushed him away. I stopped walking and so did he. He went to me with his worried face but then I pushed him away again. "Don't come near me!" I yelled at him. He just ignored what I said and when to me but I pushed him away, AGAIN. "I said 'Don't come near me!" I yelled again. Just then he went to me and hugged me. "You'll get soaked and have a cold!" he said as he hugged me tightly. "S-stop it! Stop hugging me!" I said as I tried to push him away….but I just can't! He was hugging me tightly! "Don't move for a while…" he said. I stopped moving. "…let's stay like this for a few minutes…" he said. I could barely breath! He's hugging me tightly that I could barely breath! "What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" I asked him. "I want you…"he whispered to me. I blushed "W-What are you saying? Are you drunk or what?" I asked as I tried to move. "I am not drunk! I am crazy!" he said as he hugged me tighter. "huh?"I said "I am crazy over you!"he said. "I am crazy over you, Freya! I want you! I need you!" he said to me. "I LOVE YOU!" he confessed to me. Though I already know that…I was so shocked. Just then, Chi-chan dropped her bag and tears came rushing on her face. Kaname-sama just looked at us like it was normal. "H-how could you…" Chi-chan said. I cried too and Mytho-senpai let go of me and looked down. Chi and I cried…Tears can't stop flowing…I cried because Kaname-sama saw us! And also because I betrayed Chi…TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Chapter 5

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Love at Clans 5

After what happened last night, Chi won't pay me any attention and if she won't, Kaname-sama won't too. *sigh* On the other hand, Mytho-senpai kept clinging unto me and I hate it, but I can't tell him how I feel or else something embarrassing might happen again that will make Chi-chan and Kaname-sama's heart go far from us. Anyway…today is the masquerade ball and I wore the black dress we bought. Mytho-senpai gave me a mask that fits HIS MASK! Uhhgg! Now everyone thinks differently at us. Then the music began and we danced and danced though I am still wondering if the plan is still going on. But I just ignored it and concentrated on dancing with the Mytho-senpai! Hmph!

After the masquerade ball and obviously the plan was cancelled, my parents called for Mytho-senpai and I. "Come visit your sick father, dear." Mother said on the phone. So we headed back to the mansion because of that very reason. "Was it really true, Freya?" Mytho-senpai asked. "How would I know?"I replied to him arrogantly. Mytho-senpai sighed and kissed my left cheek and OFCOURSE I WAS SHOCKED AND ANGRY AT HIM! "W-What was that for?" I yelled at him. "Do you like it?" Mytho-senpai asked while smiling. "Do I look like it? Ofcourse I am not happy!"I yelled again. "Ohh…but I once tried to do that on Shia-chan and she said she liked it and asked for more, but ofcourse I declined her because I was just practicing on her." Mytho-senpai said while smiling. "What the -! You're such a stupid little -! How could you do that to MY best friend?"I asked angrily. Mytho-senpai smiled at me "So you're jealous?" "What? No I'm not! I am disgusted of you."I yelled at him again and again until the carriage stopped in front of the mansion. We went in there formally to meet my parents once again this year. The last time we visited them, that was the time when they engaged us. The moment we entered the mansion where all of the maids was, they we're charmed with Mytho-senpai's charm and… 'beauty' _. "G-Good morning Mytho-sama!" they greeted. Mytho-senpai gave them a refreshing fake smile and hugged me "You all forgot my girl and your real master!" he said that made all the maids look at me and smiled evily to me "Good morning…Freya…sama…" they sai with no spirits at all. "U-umm…good morning." I said. After that awful greeting we went to my father's room where mom and dad was waiting for us. We greeted them nicely and sat down beside them. Suddenly my father who was in bed said this "Mytho, will you please kiss my daughter?" both of us were shocked about that. "W-what are you saying father?Mom! father needs more medicine!"I said. "No honey, we are dead serious about this. You two need to get married as soon as possible before we die." Mother said. "But why do we need to kiss?"I asked. "What are you so bothered about? Didn't we do those kind of things before?"Mytho-senpai said. "What the! You're a liar!"I yelled. "I want you both to get married as soon as possible. So on your coming birthday Freya…at your age of 16, you two will get married." Father said. "What? But we're too young!"Isaid worriedly. "We paid for it already. We made a contract with the government so you two could get married on your age 16." Mother said. "Why are you doing this?"I asked. "The doctor said that your father ill only live for a few more months because of his cancer and I think I won't be able to live without him." mother said sorrowfully. I faced down and kept my tears to myself. Mytho-senpai stared at me sadly. "So…will you approve that?" mother asked me that made me show my tears.


	6. Chapter 6

AngelSayamy Productions

presents

Love at Clans 6

"So...will you approve that?" my mother asked me that made my tears show themselves. I paused for a while facing the ground. My lips were shaking as I said "Yes" to them. Mytho-senpai wiped my tears away using his handkerchief and then hugged. My chest felt so cold even as he hugged me. "I love you, Freya."Mytho-senpai whispered to my left ear.

We went back to our dorms at school after that. But before I entered my room, Mytho-senpai grabbed my hand and said "I really, really love you, Freya." I wanted to say "I love you too" but i just can't say that ,can I? I smiled at him as I walked into my room.

The Next Day, Chi knocked into my room, crying. "What happened, Chi-chan?" I asked even though I think I know the answer about what happened. "You're...About the rumor that you're about to marry Mytho-sama was a lie,right?" she asked nervously. "What rumor?Who started it?" "It doesn't matter who. I just wanted to know if it's true!" Chi said in a low voice. I gave my thoughts to myself for a while, trying to think what's gonna happen if I won't tell her the truth. But I thought that she'll be more hurt if I lied to her so I told her the truth. Chi became furious and started screaming. She pushed me into my room. "Why? Why did you agree to it? I thought you said you don't love him? Was it a lie to give me some hope to get Mytho-sama?" "I never...EVER...lied to you, Chi!" I whispered to her. Then I saw Mytho-senpai behind Chi-chan. He looked angry and upset. He pulled Chi-chan's hands off me. "DO NOT HURT MY FIANCEE!" he scolded Chi. Chi fell to the ground. It Chi's first time to see Mytho-senpai's face like that. But for me, it's not. His face always changes into this whenever someone threathens me like in kindergarten and elementary. Just then, Kaname-sama came into my room, worried. "Chi! What happened?" he asked Chi. Chi faced down and turned her back away from us. Kaname-sama ran after her, calling her name. Mytho-senpai faced me and asked in a worried face "Are you alright?". "Yeah...I'm fine." Mytho-senpai hugged me again "Please hug me." he pleaded. I slowly wrapped my arms around him making us look like we really do love each other.

-On Chi's Point of View-

I ran out of Freya's room, crying. Kaname-senpai chased after me. He's annoying me, really! But you know, I run really slow that he caught me. "What just happened?" he asked me. "Did he do something to you?" I cried louder. "Mytho-sama hates me..." "Why?" "Because I...Because I...because I hurt Freya..." I sobbed. "Why did you hurt her?"he asked. "Because...She getting married to Mytho-sama soon." "Really?" he asked. "Then...do you want to get married soon too?" I dropped my jaw and forgot to reply to Kaname-senpai. I shook in horror, seeing Mytho-sama and Freya hug each other. "You liar.."I thought.


	7. Chapter 7FINAL

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Love at Clans 7

During Kindergarten, I used to like Mytho-senpai. Mytho-senpai and I liked each other and people were envious. I used to be always threathened whenever I got close to Mytho-senpai but I didn't care. He used to be always a crybaby who falls to the ground whenever he fought for me. Well, It used to be...but it all changed when we are almost getting to the engagement day.

During summer, We were playing hide and seek at the park and I was the "it". I looked for Mytho-senpai all-around to where I thought he would be. But instead of Mytho-senpai, I found another senpai. "Yo! You got me,Chi." he said. I was confused. "Chi? My name's Freya." I said. "Huh?Are you playing again? Anyway, It's my turn to be "it" now." he said and closed his eyes. I tried to avoid him instead of hiding from him since I said, I DONT KNOW HIM. But then he found me. He found me where even Mytho-senpai wouldn't be able to find me. After a while, I saw Mytho-senpai laughing and having fun with another girl. That girl looked like me! My chest felt hot for a while until he looked at me. He said to me "I thought that she was YOU!" The Next Month, School started and there I meet the girl whom Mytho-senpai was having fun with, who looked just like me. And ofcourse, I saw the guy who mistook me as his friend.

The unknown guy was smart, good looking and kind. I always meet him or see him because the girl that Mytho-senpai meet dring summer kept on seeing some days, I found myself always looking at that unknown guy and my feelings started to go far from Mytho-senpai.

That unknown guy today was Kaname-sama

The girl who looked like me was Chi-chan today

That's how I got attracted to Kaname-sama.

It's somehow like...keeping away from jealousy and diverting my attention to some fake love.

But is it really fake?


End file.
